


He’s Back

by ArtiWritesThings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection, Speedran writing this, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings
Summary: Wilbur is back, and he has a job to do.-Written before today’s (January 10) streams
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	He’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> May be bad because I hastily wrote this while tired.

Wilbur woke up to the night sky, and he quickly realized a few things.

One, He felt like shit.

Two, he was alive, he’d asked Phil to kill him, he remembered that, Phil killed him, he came back as a ghost, and now... he’s alive again?

Right. He, Ghostbur, had asked to be resurrected.

Third and finally, people were staring at him, Phil, Eret and Ranboo.

“I didn’t expect that to work.” Ranboo said.

“You feelin’ okay mate?” Phil asked.

“I feel like shit, but at least I’m not dead anymore.” Wilbur cracked a small smile, before switching to a serious look.

“Where’s Dream?” He asked.

“Why?” Eret asked curiously. 

“I need to... talk, to him.” 

Wilbur had all of Ghostbur’s memories, something he was glad for. He could realize what his naive ghost self couldn’t. He could see what Dream was doing to Tommy during his exile.

And he was going to do something about it.

Walking off the makeshift ritual platform, he was headed to wherever Dream was, he’d find Dream and make him pay. That was the first thing on his to-do list. (Immediately followed by trying to reconcile with Fundy, he was going to be a better father, or at least, try to.)

“Wilbur?” 

And there he was, Tommy, standing wide-eyed, in complete disbelief of what he was seeing.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Wilbur smiled slightly.

“How much do you remember?”

“Everything.” 

“Even, even my exile?”

“Yes.”

Wilbur’s tone turned a bit dark, as did his gaze.

“I’m going to find Dream, and he is going to pay for what he’s done.”

Somewhere across the world, Dream felt a shudder down his spine, a bad feeling settling over him. Something had changed in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Area man gets resurrected from the dead and the first thing he does is decide to fight god


End file.
